Just Dance
by Bandnerd9271
Summary: How much can possibly happen at a school dance?


Kyle Broflovski gazed over his boyfriend's shoulder, wondering what time the idiotic dance ended.

They danced in sync, some crappy pop song blaring through the speakers. His eyes slid in out of focus, trying his best to stay conscious.

Suddenly, a boy in black came into view, and Kyle blinked in confusion.

He titled his head to the side, knowing the boy looked oddly familiar.  
Realization hit Kyle hard, causing him to gasp loudly.

He took a step back, "Stan! Damien's here!"

Stan frowned, wanting his boyfriend in his arms again, "Who?"

"Damien! He was here in third grade, went back to hell, and then came back during eighth grade, then left again. Him and Pip were such great friends!"

"What does that have to with us?" Stan asked.

Kyle gave him an exasperated look, "Pip was heart broken when he left again. We have to warn him that he's here!"

Stan was grumpily drug through the crowd by he frantic boyfriend.

Finally, Kyle found Pip sitting at a lone table in the corner, staring into his glass.

"Pip!" Kyle said falling into the chair at the table. Stan rolled his eyes, and sat next to him.

"Oh, good evening Kyle, Stan," Pip acknowledged.

Kyle paused, trying to regain his breath, "You won't guess who's here."

"Jennifer Lopez? I do love that taco song..."

Stan cracked a smile at this, but it quickly vanished when Kyle glared at him.

"No!" Kyle shook his head, "Damien!"

Pip froze, and stared at the two boys. Eventually, he frowned.

"Now Kyle, that's a rather cruel joke, don't you think?"

"I'm not kidding!" Kyle said, his eyes pleading. He looked around the crowded gym, and easily spotted the pale boy.

"There!" Kyle said, pointing.

Pip eyes followed to the spot Kyle had indicated, and he was stricken breathless.

"I think you killed him, Kyle." The raven haired boy said, ducking his head, trying to look at Pip's eyes for a sign of life.

"Pip?" Kyle asked tentatively, worried that the blond was about to faint.

The British boy launched himself into the bathroom.

Kyle stared at Pip's now empty seat, "What just happened?"  
"He probably went to the bathroom to vomit," Stan stated bluntly.

Kyle turned to his boyfriend, "Let's go check on him. I feel horrible."  
Stan stood up, and lead the way, "Probably not as horrible as him."

The red-head gave his boyfriend an agitated face, "You're not really helping the situation."

Stan rolled his eyes again, "Neither are you. Maybe Damien is here to apologize, but now he's not going to get to, because Pip's going to stay in the bathroom all night."

Kyle fell silent until they reached the bathroom.

"Should we go in?"  
Stan nodded, and pushed open the door, "Might as well."  
They found Pip wiping his mouth with a paper towel, huddled against the stall corner.

"Oh, Pip," Kyle muttered, the scene breaking his heart.

Pip clutched his drink to his chest, trying to keep it all inside.

Stan coughed, "Um, Pip, buddy...That drink is spiked, just so you know."

Pip raised his head, "Spiked?"

Kyle took a seat next to him, leaving Stan standing awkwardly against the wall.

"It means that someone put alcohol in it."

The blond frowned, "So...I shouldn't have drank seven then, should have I?"

Kyle hugged Pip close, "Probably not. But it's okay, Pippers. Everything is going to be fine."

Pip sniffled, "Why did he have to come back, Kyle? After three years..."

"I don't know, honey, but you're going to be alright, okay? I promise."

Stan cleared his throat loudly, "I think Damien left."

Both boys looked up in surprise, and said in unison, "What?"

Stan entered the stall again, "I didn't see him."

"Okay, get up. We're taking you to our table."

Kyle supported the British boy, and lead him out of the bathroom.  
Pip groaned, "Why Kyle? After three years of nothing..."

The red-head frowned, and lowered Pip into the seat. He took a seat in his own, and Stan sat quietly next to him.

"I don't know why he came back, Pip. Maybe it was to apologize?"

Pip gave a bitter laugh, "Damien? Apologize?"  
Soon his laughter turned a tad bit hysterical, and the two boys looked very worried.

"We have to do something," Stan muttered to Kyle out of the corner of his mouth.

"Uh, Pip? Hello?"  
Pip stopped laughing abruptly, "Yes?"

Kyle furrowed his brow, "I think you've had enough to drink..."

Pip snatched the cup from Kyle's reach, "No, I have not," he slurred.

"I think you have," a deep voice said above Pip.

Pip swirled around in his chair, and looked up at the red-eyed demon that looked oh-so familiar.

Soon, Pip was laughing hysterically again.

Damien cocked an eye brow at Stan and Kyle.

"He, er, he's had quite a few drinks," Kyle explained.  
Damien looked back at his old friend, "I can see that."

At that time, Principle Victoria paused the music, "Alright kids, only a few more songs until the dance is over, so get your groove on while you can!"

Another song began to play,

"I know this song!" Pip squealed, "some one come dance with me!"

The three boys just stared blankly in reply.

Pip pouted, and opted to dancing alone, still sitting in his chair.

Damien turned back to Stan and Kyle, "Why in the world is he drunk?"

Stan scoffed, "Why do you care? Him being intoxicated makes it pretty easy for you to get into his pants, doesn't it?"

Kyle gave him a curious look, "What? You and Pip are gay together?"

"Well, they use to be."

Damien rolled his eyes, "Your little friend here walked in on Pip and myself in eight grade."

Pip cackled, "I remember that. Stan was so scandalized."

Stan blushed at the memory, fighting off the images of Pip pushed against the bathroom wall, while Damien kissed him passionately.

Stan shook his head, "That was a long time ago, it was before I realized..."

He trailed off, a small glint in his eyes appeared when he glanced at Kyle.

"Besides, it was like one of those bad romantic novels," Stan said, finding this to justify his reaction those few years ago.

Pip giggled more violently, "You're so silly, Stan."

The three boys said nothing, but watched as Pip's giggles began to die.

Damien's head titled slightly, noticing sadness take place of the empty laughter.  
"Pip?" he questioned, as the blond's head lowered.

He sighed, took a gulp of the drink, and grabbed Damien's hand. He stood up and led his childhood friend into the crowd.

Damien's brain went into over drive, trying to predict what his old friend would do next. Pip managed to find a spot in the crowded dance floor, and slid his slim body against Damien's. Relishing the slow friction, Damien couldn't help but realize this was wrong.

"Pip...I know you're kind of drunk, but I didn't come here to dance. I came here apologize."

Pip rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Damien, and just dance."

In a daze, Damien nodded slowly, "Just dance..."

Soon, they were dancing close again.

Damien, unable to process what was happening, reacted instinctively.

Pip was grinding against him almost desperately, and Damien decided all he could do was enjoy the sensation.

"Excuse me, young man?"

Damien's eyes fluttered open, realizing that Pip had stopped dancing against him.

He was now standing face to face with Principle Victoria.

"Yes ma'am?" Damien figured they were going to get into trouble for dancing inappropriately. Looking around, he realized that it couldn't be the case. Everyone single couple on the dance floor was gyrating.

"Do I know you?" she replied, studying him closely.

Damien shifted, slightly uncomfortable under her gaze, "Damien Thorn."

She nodded, "Ah, I thought so."

Damien gave her a confused look, "Did I do something wrong?"

Principle Victoria was taken aback, "You sure have changed, Damien."

"Thank you?" Damien questioned after a long pause.

She gave him a smile, "All the same, you are no longer a student at this school, so I will have to ask you to leave."  
Damien shrugged, "Okay."

He looked around for Pip, finding him staring expressionlessly at the dancing couples.

"Pip, babe? You there?"

Awareness flooded his eyes, and he blinked a few times, "What happened?"

"Principle Victoria wanted to take me into the back room, and spank me."

Pip yawned lightly, "And you denied her, I hope?"

Damien chuckled, "I told her that I already had a hot blond waiting for me."

"That's good, that's good..."

Damien intertwined his hand with Pip's, "She said I couldn't be here since I'm not a student."  
Pip nodded, "Yeah, we're not suppose to bring other people."

Damien pulled Pip into the parking lot, "This look comfy."

Pip stared at the truck Damien was referring to.

"What's wrong with it?" Damien asked, noticing the look on his face.

Pip frowned, "It's big, it's old, it's orange...It's Eric Cartman's."

Damien paused, "The big brunette boy? Almost as evil as me?"

"That's the one," Pip said sourly.

Damien lifted Pip, carrying him over one shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing-?"

Damien sat Pip down in the bed of the truck, "I just want to stargaze."

Pip laid back, and Damien quickly joined him.

"I really did miss you, you know that? I'm not looking for a simple fuck," Damien said, having shied away from the sex scene after a few years of

emotionlessly nailing girls into the ground.

Pip made a humming noise, "You wanted to apologize. I got that much."

Damien nodded, sitting up. "I woke up one day, and the first thing that came to my mind was, 'I wonder if Pip's going to bring his lunch today, or forget it at home.'"

Pip gave him a curious look, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I was beginning to care about you!" Damien said, exasperated.

"I was worried about you. I realized that I was in deep trouble. Me, the son of Satan, caring!"

Pip sat up too, watching Damien breath deeply.

"And quite frankly, it scared the hell out of me. I wanted you, and I wanted you to want me. I cared what you thought."

Pip's eyebrows scrunched together, "So you left?"

"Yes," Damien nodded, "I left. I came to the conclusion that you weren't good for me. I thought that I could live with out you."

The blond bit his lip, his nerves on edge, "And...Could you?"  
"Of course I could!" Damien said, throwing his hands in the air.

Eyes watering, Pip turned his head away. "Oh."

Damien slid closer to his blond friend, and gently grasped his jaw.

"I just didn't want to," he said, closing the space.

Pip mewed in surprise, but his eyes slid closed instinctively.

Damien pushed Pip against the truck's tool box, his hands running through the silky blond hair he missed so much.

Eventually, they had to breath.

Damien couldn't help but sing the lyrics that popped into his mind,

"This is the dance you've been waiting for..."


End file.
